the_gaming_lemon_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Adventures of Lemon-Man
The Amazing Adventures of Lemon-Man is a trilogy on GTA 5. It stars Michael De Santa as the fictional "Lemon-Man". Characters See: List of characters in TheGamingLemon's channel#GTA 5 *Lemon-Man AKA Michael De Santa (portrayed as The Gaming Lemon) gained supernatrual powers from a "shooting star"(which is actually a plane crashing) and vows to defend San Andreas to make it back to what it was like 20 years ago(when the events of GTA:San Andreas occured). Ironically, Lemon-Man is a criminal himself, as the movie begins with him running away from the police. Lemon-Man isn't very intelligent and does crazy things. He's also very competitive at golf. *Sour Boy Aka Franklin Clinton, and only speaks with in-game dialouge. He's Lemon-Man's sidekick, and it appears Lemon-Man and Sour Boy has a great relationship as friends. SPOILER: After his death from the helicopter crash, Lemon-Man can't overcome his grief. *Juliet is Lemon-Man's friend he met at a club. They meet when Lemon-Man and Sour Boy celebrate in a club, and she was the bartender. After drinking many shots, Lemon-Man and Juliet travel to a motel. SPOILER: After Sour Boy's death, Michael reveals his identidy to Juliet. Part 1 Plot The film starts off when an unknown man is in a live police chase in the news, which eventually led to the man hijacking a plane. He successfully beat the police, but the engine breaks. Michael sees the plane and thinks the crashing plane is a "shooting star". He makes a wish: "To get super powers and defend Los Santos." The next day, after hearing several murders and explosions, Michael learns he has super punching after hitting a rude man. He tested his punch again by punching his car, and nearly destroyed it. He then thinks he got it after his wish, which came true. At first he denys it, but he then jumps, which went high enough to the second floor of his house, and crashes. He then connects the dots and thinks it's from his supernatural wish. He then vows to protect the city. He learns he has super-jump, meteor punch, super speed, and he can fly, but can't land. However, Michael has so much stress, he knows he needs a sidekick. Franklin gets a phone call from Michael, telling him to come to his place. He explains the story to Franklin, and made him a sidekick, Sour Boy. He gets a custom car called the Lemonmobile, designs their costumes, and declares himself as Lemon-Man, saving San Andreas. Their first task is to kill people on the beach on drugs. After their success, they head to the club, and after a few shots, MIchael gets drunk and ends up in a motel with Juliet, the bartender. Then Michael and Franklin kill a whole gang and earns respect from the Los Santos Police Force. Michael then celebrates with a game of golf. While they're playing, Michael recives a phone call from the LSPD and requests them to kill a cult. The cult apparently caputred hikers on Mount Chilliad, torture, murder, and then eat them. This is a very difficult task, apparently, so they lend Lemon-Man the LSPD chopper, the Buzzer, or Lemoncopter, as Michael prefers. The plan is to invade the cult and kill them by suprise. Lemon-Man and Sour Boy accept the request, and head to the LSPD and get the Lemoncopter, crashing the Lemonmobile a few times on the way to the station. On their way to the cult, Michael crashes the Lemonopter into a windmill. On their second attempt, they manage to enter the cult's hideout, but crash into the forest. Michael escapes okay, but Franklin dies. It becomes breaking news on Citrius News. Michael, unable to grieve over the death of Sour Boy, gives up. Two months later, crime has been worse than ever. Michael has been victims of crimes, and commited a few crimes, such as parking in the handicap spot. After he invites Juliet, he starts to watch the news, they say that he shouldn't give up, and then, Michael tells Juliet about Lemon-Man. Michael then returns as Lemon-Man and invades the cults, this time, successful. A few days later, Los Santos has become more peaceful, and after Lemon-Man destroyed the cult, he lowered the crime rates of Los Santos by 40%. Michael visits Franklin's grave, and fights crime to defend Los Santos. In the post outro scene, they show a lady in a car trapped in a corner, and attempting to get out, which was shown during the earlier news report after Lemon-Man's success, but more zoomed in this time. Production Most of Lemon-Man's "powers" were from cheats. According to Brad(The Gaming Lemon), this is bigger than other major projects, such as the "Hulk vs Iron Man" and "Back to the Future Mod". This video took him several months to make. The editing and writing took a while, apparently. Like most of his videos, he used music from artists who publish work online, such as Kevin MacLoad. All artists and songs were credited in the description. He filmed the gameplay with the Elgato capture card, like most of his videos. The gameplay was mostly in Los Santos, but also took place in Blaine County. This was also his longest video, and is about 32 minutes long. It was released on December 8,2013. Reception The video as of December 30,2013, has recieved over 1 million views and over 68 thousand likes. He reached over his goal, which was 25 thousand likes. Part 2 Plot TBA Production Brad announced that he's waiting for the PC release. He's still writing the story for this part and the final part. Reception TBA Part 3 Plot TBA Production The writing's still in process. Reception TBA